This invention relates to curved slide members formed of two curved and parallel sections. Such slide members are provided particularly for the longitudinal setting, both frontwardly and rearwardly, of a vehicle seat, in such manner that the seat will provide, for a person occupying the seat, a seated position and a lying position, as well as any intermediate position therebetween.
In the application of the curved slide members of the invention to a seat of a vehicle, one of the sections is fixed to the floor of the vehicle and the other section is fixed underneath the seat and moves therewith. The fixed section carries a pinion meshing with the toothing of a rack rigidly connected to the mobile section. The pinion drives in translation the mobile section with respect to the fixed section. The pinion can be a part of a reduction gear unit with an endless screw and a toothed wheel so as to provide for a non reversibility of its rotation.